The Great Shaman Naruto
by fairystail
Summary: Basically when Naruto steals the scroll at the beginning of the series instead of learning the shadow clone technique he becomes a shaman with the Kyuubi as his spirit companion.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I had hope you like it. Sorry if i get facts wrong. I dont really like the Naruto series but i LOVE the fanfiction

* * *

_Do you pledge yourself to the spirits? to be their voice and their hands in the world?_  
_Will you work to help the spirits both of nature and the dead?_  
_If you agree to this then your powers will be many just as your responsibilities will be many._

"What a strange scroll. Is this really the scroll of forbidden knowledge?" Naruto muttered to himself before continuing to read on.

_As a Shaman you will gain many powers. the powers are listed below with a brief explanation about each one._  
_Call Spirit companion: Your soul reaches out to your guardian spirit, which faithfully appears at your side._  
_Using your spiritual life force you can summon your spirit companion and bring it to the physical realm where it can act on your behalf._

_Healing Spirit: You call to the spirits on behalf of a wounded ally, closing wounds and filling your ally with vigor._  
_You use your Spiritual Life Force to replace that of an injured creatures, doing so will help them to heal. (Note: you can use this to heal an injured spirit)_

_Speak With Spirits:You commune with the spirits._

_This is self explanatory you gain the ability to see, touch and speak to the dead._

_These are the basic powers of the shaman. Unfortunate the rest of the powers a shaman can learn depend on the shaman them self and their spirit companion. _  
_If you wish to learn the ways of the Shaman you must first summon your spirit companion as most if not all your powers rely on your Spirit Companion to help you. this may sound hard but it is not. It is in fact nigh impossible with only one shaman existing every hundred years or so. _  
_To call your spirit companion to you you must first cut the palms of both your hands and let the blood drip into a pool at your feet. You must then sit down and meditate searching for your companion. The blood will give them physical from once your meditation has found them. This is not necessary any other time besides the first time you call them. After that they will appear when you call._

"Yup this is a weird scroll but a spirit companion. I wonder if they would be my friend?" Naruto asked allowed. he shrugged to himself "well may as well give it a shot."  
Sitting down Naruto pulled out a kunai and slit his palms. he let the blood pool at his feet and began to concentrate searching for his spirit companion.  
one hour passed and another one did. Ever so often Naruto was sure that he heard something as if a creature was moving through water but there was no streams nearby so he ignored it thinking it was his imagination. Soon however he heard a voice. he could not make out what it was saying though it sounded king, gentle and soothing to the young boy. He listened to the voice getting lost in it forgetting about his meditation when finally he was snapped out of it by a voice.  
"You have gone to far now Naruto" Iruka said glaring at the boy.  
"Awww come on Iruka-Sensei I just wanted to pass the exams. Mizuki -sensei told me about the secret way to pass. Problem is I can't seem to get this to work" Naruto said glumly.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka asked confused. "There is no secret way to pass the exams."  
"But Mizuki-sensei told me if I stole this scroll and could learn a jutsu from it you would have to let me pass" Naruto replied. The gentle voice still speaking to him.

Iruka frowned in confusion, just as realization dawned on him several Shuriken came flying out of nowhere. Iruka tried to dodge but one of his arms got badly injured.

"So I lied and set the brat up" Mizuki said appearing out of nowhere. "i'm doing the town a favour now they have an excuse to get rid of him."  
Naruto stared on shocked. His favorite teacher was just attacked by his second favorite. The voice changed from soothing to angry and Naruto knew it was angry at Mizuki.'

"Naruto run" Iruka ordered. Naruto was to shocked to move.

"hey brat want to know why everyone hates you? Why you are attacked, mobbed, insulted and everyone tries to kill you?" Mizuki asked.

"SHUT UP" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki sneered and kicked Iruka in the ribs causing him to scream in pain. "You see thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was sealed into a baby."  
Naruto paled knowing where it was going but not wanting to here the rest. The voice started to get louder, angrier nut still Naruto could not make out the words.

"Yes the Kyuubi the greatest of all demons was sealed into you. you are just a worthless little demon brat. Scum. Disgusting. Worthy of only death" Mizuki sneered.

**"You call him a demon? you do not know what a demon is Mortal" **the voice growled out shocking the other two ninjas. **"You want to see a demon? You want to know what it feels like to have your soul devoured? i'm sure you want to say no but obviously you do want to know what it is like. After all why else would you insult my Kit like that?" **Beside Naruto a human sized fox appeared. It was big, red and had nine tails. The fox lent down and carefully lapped at the pooled blood. **"I thank you for summoning me kit. i am your companion and i want you to know that I will protect you as you are MY kit" **the Kyuubi said gently to the boy.

Mizuki charged the Kyuubi with his Kunai drawn. "Heh you've gotten smaller demon" he smirked slashing at the fox.

No one saw what happened but one second the fox was there the next it was standing behind Mizuki growling. **"I may not have all of my power mortal but I have enough to kill you."**  
What happened next was short but brutal. Moving faster than the ninja could react the Kyuubi leapt forward and bit of the man's head. **"I will not tolerate anyone attacking my kit again." **the Kyuubi growled.

The Kyuubi stalked towards Naruto, leaned in close and gently licked the boy's face shocking him out of his...shock. "thank you" Naruto mumbled quietly.  
The Kyuubi laughed gently **"As I said I will always protect you kit."**  
"Get away from the boy now" Iruka shouted pulling himself to his feet.  
The Kyuubi scoffed "**why should I do that? Without me my kit would be dead. You mortals have attacked him, insulted him, beaten, starved, abused him. And worst of all you did not even let him know the reason why. You are pathetic. Know this mortal i will not leave my kit until I am certain he is safe and in your village he is most certainly not safe."**  
"Naruto the Kyuubi is dangerous get away from it" Iruka tried again.  
Naruto glared at his sensei "no it seems to me that Kyuubi here is the only one who actually cares for me. If you actually cared for me you would have told me the truth but you didn't."

Iruka paled at that and looked down ashamed.

With that Naruto turned and walked away the Kyuubi followed him.  
**"What are you going to do know Kit?" **the Kyuubi asked when they were alone.  
"I'm going to give the old man back his scroll then yell at him for lying to me all these years" Naruto growled.  
**"hehe try to go easy on him" **the Kyuubi laughed. **"The old man means well he just went about it the wrong way."**  
"He still shouldn't have lied to me."  
**"That is true. Listen Kit it will cause an uproar if i am seen walking the streets with you so i will dismiss my body. I will still be with you just in Spiritual form and you can craft me a body of your Spiritual Life force if needed ok?" **The Kyuubi asked gently.  
"Ok" Naruto said uncertainly.  
**"Hehe don't worry kit your Onee-chan will still be here" **saying that the Kyuubi turned, pale, see through, became the size of a regular fox and started to float.  
Naruto smiled happily to see she was still there it took him a few seconds to realize something. "Wait Onee-chan?"  
**"Well I'm to young and beautiful to be an Obaa-san" **the fox said smirking.  
Naruto's smile grew even wider and he happily tried to hug his new Onee-chan only to fall through her.  
**"Aww so cute" **the Kyuubi laughed.  
**N**aruto pouted but it was quickly replaced by his smile again and soon he was skipping his way through town o the Hokage's office.  
The old man was sitting on the steps of the tower while two ANBU stood behind him. Seeing him arrive the ANBU drew their weapons.  
"Stand down" Sarutobi ordered causing the two ninja to resume their previous position. "Naruto what on earth caused you to steal one of The Forbidden Scrolls?" he asked glaring at the boy.  
The Kyuubi growled lightly but it was as if no one else saw or heard her. "What caused you to lie and refuse to tell me I contained the Kyuubi inside me?" Naruto asked glaring back.

Sarutobi paled "h-how did you find out?"

Naruto shrugged "Mizuki told me. Apparently he decided to get me to steal the scroll telling me that I would pass the test to become a chunin if I did so. Now why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi?"  
"I didn't want you to feel burdened. I know having such a monster inside you can be scary."  
**"How dare he call me a monster" **The Kyuubi growled. **"I am a demon."**  
With a smirk Naruto willed the Kyuubi to appear in physical form using the minimum amount of power. Beside him a small, cat sized nine tailed fox appeared. "I would rather you not call Onee-Chan a monster. She is my spirit Companion" Naruto said coldly.  
The Hokage and the two ANBU took a step back. "Y-you were able to use what was on the scroll? you are a shaman?" the Hokage asked shocked.  
**"Yes he is a shaman" **The Kyuubi stated **"and he is my kit. If anyone attacks him again I will make them pay just like I made that scum Mizuki pay."**  
Sarutobi paled even further. "May I ask what happened to Mizuki?" he asked politely. Even though the Kyuubi was in a small state he knew how powerful it once was and he had heard rumors of Shamans and their strength. he had to tread very very very carefully.  
**"I killed him for how he treated my kit" **the Kyuubi growled. **"And unless you wish to end up like him I have a few demands. One my Kit was able to sneak into the most guarded building in the village and make off with a precious scroll. I believe he deserves to be made Chunin. Second you are to give him a new place not that run down hovel he calls home now. Finally if ANYONE attacks him their life is forfeit I will not have my kit be abused ever again. Not now that I can stop it."**  
Sarutobi nodded "of course though the new home may take a few days to set up" he said quickly.  
**"Very well" **the Kyuubi said her eyes narrowing. **"come on kit it is getting late let's get you to bed."**  
"Ok" Naruto said. Giving one last glare at Sarutobi he dropped the scroll and followed the Kyuubi away.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Everything is Awesome" **Serafin (The Kyuubi) sang.  
**"Everything is cool when we're part of a team.**  
**Everything is awesome,**  
**When we're living our dream." **the ghostly Kyuubi sang as it followed Naruto to the academy.  
"You're in a good mood Onee-Chan" Naruto laughed ignoring all the glares the citizens sent his way.  
**"Of course I am. you're finally a chunin I'm so proud of you" **she squealed.  
"Might have had something to do with you threatening the Hokage" Naruto smirked.  
**"Hey you snuck into the most heavily secured building in the town and made of with an important scroll that doesn't scream awesome ninja skills then nothing does" **Serafin said.  
"True plus the look on his face was priceless" Naruto laughed as he walked into the classroom.  
"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked. "you failed remember dead last. Or is your brain so pathetic you can't even remember that" at that the class burst into laughter.  
**"How dare he talk to you like that. I'm going to teach him some manners" **Serafin growled.  
"Not now" Naruto whispered under his breath before speaking louder. "I thought the fact that I was wearing a ninja head band indicated that I was now a chunin but I guess you are to stupid to realize that" Naruto sneered before sitting down at an empty seat, Serafin curled at his feet.  
Everyone stared at Naruto not sure how to respond to that before they all decided to just ignore him.  
After a few minutes Iruka walked in. He took a look at his class making sure not to even look at Naruto before he said with a fake smile "congratulations to everyone who has passed. Now you will be split into teams of three with a Jounin as your team leader and instructor. Your teams are... team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura" "Yes take that Ino-pig" Sakura yelled. "And" here Iruka gulped nervously "Naruto. You're instructor will be Kakashi."  
**"So the broody, pretty boy genius who gets everything handed to him on a silver plater and a fan girl with almost no practical skills. I guess the Hokage wanted to balance the teams by putting the best, you, with the worst, them" **Serafin smirked.  
"Seem's like it" Naruto muttered quietly.  
"Ok your instructors will be along shortly to collect you now if you'll excuse me I have work to do" with that Iruka quickly left the class room glancing nervously at Naruto.  
Slowly one by one the instructors arrived and the teams left. Soon only team 7 remained. they waited for their instructor. They waited some more. After an hour Sasuke was glaring angrily at the door. Sakura was looking around nervously while trying to look like a model student to a teacher who was not there. And Naruto was meditating.  
Serafin had told him that Spiritual Life Fore and Chakra were two different things. Chakra could be considered the body's energy that was why when it disappeared you would pass out. Spiritual Life Force how ever was just that your life force while it would replenish it's self if it ever ran out the user would die and as such should be treated carefully. The purpose of Naruto's meditation was to find the Spiritual Life force inside him and observe it. Eventually the idea was that he would always be aware of how much was left even when he was not meditating this was to stop him from using all of it at once and killing himself. If his eyes had been open at the time everyone would have been shocked to see them glowing a ghostly white.

Three hours of waiting later a man walked in the door. he had a mask covering mos of his face, his head band covering one eye so that all you could see of his face was his right eye. he had white spiky hair and was holding a book out infront of him.  
**"Took his time" **Serafin growled.  
"So you are my team. My first thought is...you are all boring" he said lazily.  
Naruto glared at his new instructor "and my first thought is you are a lazy old man who can't even be on time" he growled. Kakashi ignored him.

"Naruto-baka don't talk to our instructor like that" Sakura yelled going to hit him. Naruto glared at her with such ferocity that she backed off scared.  
**"This entire team is pathetic. We have an instructor who can't even be on time, a violent fangirl and a moody little bitch. It looks like any training you get is going to have to be done by me" **Serafin groused.  
Naruto grinned "I figured as much anyway" he said quietly so only she could hear him.  
"Follow me to the roof so we can talk" Kakashi said before leaving the room.  
his three students followed him. Once on the roof they sat down in a circle and giving a smile Kakashi piped up "ok we are going to go around and introduce ourselves, tell our likes, dislikes and dreams. Who wants to go first?"  
No one moved.  
"Fine I'll go first" Kakashi sighed. "My name is Kakashi, i like a lot of things, m,y dislikes are many and I don't feel like talking about my dreams" he said causing the three to sweatdrop. "Ok Blondy you go next."  
Naruto glared at him but did as told "i'm Naruto, i like Ramen and my Onee-Chan, I dislike the village for keeping important secrets from me. My dream used to be to be Hokage but since I found out that the reason everyone mobbed me was very stupid I don't want to lead these idiots anymore and just wish to make my Onee-Chan proud of me."  
**"I will always be proud of you Kit" **Serafin said gently.  
"Heh what do you mean Onee-Chan you're just a pathetic orphan" Sakura sneered.  
**"Oh I am going to kill that bitch" **the Kyuubi growled.

"So you think it is fun to insult someone over the fact that their parents died protecting the village?" Naruto asked glaring at the girl? "you think just because i have no parents I am less of a person? You are just as bad as the villagers Haruno, you are just a pathetic, egotistical bitch who needs to learn to actually use the thing between your head called a brain."  
Sakura turned bright red as anger took her over, she was about to punch Naruto with all her might when Kakashi interrupted their fight. "Naruto I won't stand for insulting your team mates" he said sternly.  
**"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. HOW DARE HE TELL YOU OFF AND NOT THAT STUPID MORTAL" **Serafin raged.  
Naruto glared at the man "I will treat Haruno just as she treats me, Sensei" Naruto spat. "If she insults me then I will respond in turn, if she hits me then I will hit her back. Believe me it will be far kinder than what my Onee-Chan will do if she is allowed."  
Kakashi glared, Sasuke looked on uninterested and Sakura punched him  
Growling Naruto pulled back his fist and punched the girl in the face sending her flying back a few feet. Instantly Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt "Don't do that again" he ordered.  
Naruto knocked his hand away and stalked away.  
**"Should have let me kill him" **Serafin growled.  
Naruto shook his head. "You are very strong Onee-Chan but your power is limited by mine. If we kill him more will come after us and we will eventually lose."

**"Still should have let me do it, he was picking on you."**  
Naruto grinned "maybe next time."  
**"Fine" **Serafin sighed.

"Come on let's go see the old man and ask why the hell he put us with those idiots" Naruto smirked.  
**"Ohhh I look forward to threatening the old bastard" **Serafin said excitedly racing ahead of him.

Naruto chased after his Onee-Chan with a smile and in no time at all they reached the Hokage's tower. Ignoring the ANBU and other ninja glaring at him Naruto walked in and kicked open the Hokage's office door. "Why the fuck did you put me with those idiots?" Naruto growled startling the Hokage.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked nervously.

Naruto glared at the old man. "Sasuke said nothing to anyone just looked down on all of us, Sakura insulted me and punched me when I replied in kind Kakashi told me off and threatened me ignoring that she started it. And to top it all off he was three hours late. Put me in a new team."

"I'm afraid I can't" Sarutobi sighed. "A team can only have three chunin and I can't just rearrange the teams now."

**"Let me speak to the old bastard, Kit" **Serafin ordered.

Smirking Naruto concentrated on his SLF (Three guesses what that's short for) and using half of his pool he summoned Serafin.

Appearing beside the boy standing six feet tall appeared the Kyuubi making Sarutobi jump back nervously. **"My Kit is not going to that pathetic excuse for a team" **she growled. **"One of the mortal's insulted him for being an orphan, another just looked down on him and the so called instructor was biased against him. This is not about playing favorites that is an unhealthy environment and I will not let you place him back there" **she growled threateningly.

"There are no other positions in a team available" he said nervously.

**"Then make a new team, even if it's a team of one. My Kit wishes to be a great ninja and I will make that happen no matter what. Give him a team that will help him now old man" **Serafin snarled.

"I can't do that either the village will see it too much as preferential treatment" Sarutobi sighed. "Look there may be one instructor who will be happy to take you two on in his team but you will be a year behind them is that fine with you?"

"Yes just put me on a different team than those bastards you originally put me with" Naruto growled.

"Very well. The team is a bit odd but they are generally good people try and give them a chance" the old man begged.

"**Odd how?"**

Sarutobi shook his head "It will be better if you find out for yourselves. You can find your new team at training ground nine look for the spandex and the ocean sunset."  
Not sure how to react Naruto just dispelled Serafin's corporeal body and walked out of the office to find his new team.

"I'm not sure who I should be more worried for. Naruto or his new team" Sarutobi muttered to himself.


End file.
